gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GAMS-0097 Gundam Duelist
The GAMS-0097 Gundam Duelist and its upgrade, the GAMS-0097A Gundam Duelist Full Gear are Gundam-type units that appear in Mobile Suit Gundam: Transcendent Skies. ''The '''Duelist' is piloted by Jun Sinclair. Technology and Combat Characteristics Following the end of the Gestral Conflict, an order for two specialized GAMS units was placed. The Duelist '''was the second unit to the first, the '''Turbulence. Unlike the Turbulence, which focuses on high-speed interception combat, the Duelist 'focuses on a more methodical approach to combat, where it focuses on the survivability of the unit and its weapon strength instead of mobility. This is taken a step further with the ''Full Gear add-on package, which changes the focus from one-on-one duels to mass-fire tactics and crowd control combat. The most important asset on the '''Duelist and its upgrade is the multipurpose buster rifle. The rifle can switch between a shield mode and an offensive mode, which also separates into a rifle mode and a saber mode, the latter being used only for emergency situations. Following the buster rifle, the standard Duelist has a pair of beam daggers hidden in the front leg compartments, a pair of beam pistols placed on both waist sides, two buster beam sabers and two pairs of dual vulcans placed on the head. The Full Gear's focus on mass-fire tactics is already apparent on the package size - the unit gains much more weight and some height in exchange for weapon power. While reactor technology has significantly improved during the forty years of development, the remote bits are instead powered by their small separate reactors instead of relying on the unit's core reactor. While this somewhat extends the time of the remote weaponry, this also makes it more tedious to maintain them. The use of separate reactors also increases the unit cost substantially. A pair of missile racks containing twelve missiles each is also implemented into the package, increasing both offensive and defensive capabilities. The dual pistols have been replaced with twin-barreled pistols increasing their potency. The remote armaments are controlled by the pilot using a set of computers able to convert the brain's brainwaves into orders that are then carried over to the bit computers. The computers then make small and very precise adjustments to the aim, movement and the distance from the core unit. This makes bits capable of being some of the most potent weaponry on the battlefield, but this comes with a rather obvious, yet significant disadvantage. The bits can only be used by a Resonant pilot, and as such they become dead weight when the unit is being controlled by a standard pilot. The only way to currently rectify this issue is to connect the bits with the unit using wires, turning the bits into INCOM''s. These, however, have a limited range of deployment outside the core unit. Armaments * '''Multipurpose Buster Rifle' ** The main weapon of the Duelist. The XM-50 Multi Purpose Buster Rifle ''is a large caliber beam rifle with multiple modes. The ''Shield Mode ''extends a small, yet effective Beta-Titanium Composite Armor shield to protect the unit, while the barrel retracts behind the shield as well. The ''Rifle Mode retracts the shield and extends the barrel again, allowing the buster rifle to fire. There is also a submode within the Rifle Mode ''called the ''Saber Mode, which extends a contained beam to serve as a saber in a pinch. * Beam Daggers ** Beam daggers derived from the GAMS-0010-II Gundam Ascent Whiteheart. Compared to the Whiteheart, there are only two beam daggers for a last resort defense. * Beam Pistols ** The XM-51 Beam Pistols are a new model of beam pistols used by the new generation of mobile suits conceived by the NEF ''engineers for most models excluding the GAMS variations and the ''FCS-1000 Silverllo. While not as powerful as the buster rifle, the beam pistols have a much higher rate of fire and can be easily reloaded. * Buster Beam Saber ** The buster beam saber is a far more powerful version of a standard beam saber at the cost of power efficiency. The buster saber draws twice as much power, and as to save power, the sabers are turned off even in the sheaths. * 40mm F9 Dual Vulcans ** The dual vulcans used by the Whiteheart without any significant modifications.